Afraid to Admit it
by Akai Sera
Summary: Asche is Ludwig and Prussia's little sister, South Germany. A strong tomboy who prefers fighting and drinking to talking to other girls, she's too reckless to her brothers. Now she's running off fighting Soviets and nearly getting herself killed! Ludwig is ready to ground her for a century until an unlikely aide helps her reach out to others.
1. Chapter 1

Germany sat at his desk, reading over an official -and therefore not too interesting- document and listening to Austria as he complained about Prussia's behavior. "Honestly, I cannot compose one measure of music without hearing, 'I am awesome!' at a pitch quite unsuitable for the key I'm writing in!" Looking up from his work, Ludwig sighed, "Well, Gilbert doesn't listen to me. Ask Hungary to beat him with a frying pan or something." Before Roderich could voice his reply, a brunette female country wearing a military coat, grey scarf and hat, and fierce glare slammed the door open, shouting, "Ludwig, your ally needs professional help!"

"Speaking of people who don't listen to me..." Germany glanced at Austria, who slipped out past the newcomer before he could get caught up in the issue. Fuming, South Germany held up a book that was now little more than shredded paper in a torn cover. "Feliciano made a paper chain out of my battle plans! What the hell have you been teaching him?!" Running a hand down his face, Ludwig sighed, "He does not listen to a thing I say." After dropping the useless records, Asche suggested she try to teach the Italian the basics of warfare. "You're serious about this?" her brother asked, an eyebrow raised in surprise. "Well, if there's one thing he isn't, it's dangerous, so I have no problem instructing him. Besides, I need the extra training for my campaign against the stragglers from the U.S.S.R." Germany laughed, "That group was wiped out a long time ago, Asche. Any 'stragglers' are probably not even country-worthy opponents, let alone strong adversaries."

With a cold glare at her brother, South Germany muttered, "I still believe they've been recharging with Russia, possibly even without his knowledge..." and left, slamming the door behind her. With Feliciano apparently out of his hair, Germany hadthe freedom to do something he'd needed to for a long time: Italy-proof his house. And since England had called earlier to set a time for a business meeting involving the manufacturing of scones for military use, he hadn't much time to do it.

Out in the training field she'd cleared in Prussia's backyard, Asche was showing a bewildered Italy how to shoot a handgun. So far, all he'd managed to hit was his own foot, but after she told him he could take a pasta break if he hit ten targets, he seemed somewhat eager to learn. Once he'd managed to land nine shots-all of which barely grazed the edges of the targets beside the ones he'd actually aimed at- South Germany smiled and patted him on the back softly... well, softly for a German country, that is. But the proud moment faded as she sensed something flying toward her. Moving instinctively to protect the smaller country she was training, Asche spun and fired three rounds of ammunition into whatever it was. Italy screamed at the gunfire, but he calmed as he spotted the object lying a few feet away. "A tomato... seriously? Romano, where the hell are you?!" she shouted, glaring at every possible hiding place around. To her surprise, the angry, potato-hating Italian emerged from behind a rosebush in the far corner of the field, carrying an armful of tomatoes. He seemed shaken, but didn't retreat as South Germany raised her revolver again and hammered the action. "What are all you potato-loving creeps ruining my brother for, ah?" Feliciano whimpered, "Asche, please put the gun down... you're scary..."

"Fine." She holstered the weapon and stared coldly at Romano, who had grown more bold once the gun was out of sight. "So, ready to surrender?" he challenged. Giving him her least amused glare, Asche watched as South Italy made his way to where his brother stood, shouting about the horrors of being German. When he finished his rant and calmed down a little bit, she silently approached and sucker punched him. Turning to go, she dismissed Italy from the lesson and left Romano writhing on the ground and clutching his face. Irritated and without an outlet for her hatred, South Germany stomped back home, stopping at Ludwig's house to return the pistol she'd taken for Italy. She stopped outside her brother's study, about to open the door, and heard a discussion that made her stop in her tracks. "I know that she's your sister and all, but a young woman should really have someone to help her out. If she really intends to track down these old Soviets, South Germany is going to need quite a few allies."

The voice belonged to Arthur, who she'd only met once. He was a kind, proper, intelligent country, but was often lost in a fantasy world of his own design, and spent far too much time fighting France, who she felt didn't deserve the acknowledgement. Again Asche reached for the doorknob, but then she heard Germany reply to Britain's comment. "I know she needs the help, but she'd never allow it. Asche jumps right into any fight without worrying about her own safety...My sister wouldn't admit she needed help even if she knew she couldn't protect herself." She was filled with seething rage at the words. Her own brother was calling her weak, incapable, and brash. Resolved to prove him wrong, Asche checked that she had at least a half-dozen weapons in her coat and set off to seek out the enemies she'd been researching. Just as she was leaving, she heard Ludwig mutter, "She doesn't want to need anyone's help. Asche is mortal, and can't always do everything by herself, but she's afraid to admit it." The words struck home, but South Germany was too determined to allow herself to think about it. There was no way she would let her brother -or anyone else, for that matter- call her afraid ever again!


	2. Chapter 2

South Germany passed Austria's house, pausing to glower at Prussia, who was busy plotting in the bushes beside the manor. Inside, Roderich had returned to his music, and Hungary was standing beside the piano and listening. Gilbert yelled, "I will seize this land in the name of AWESOME!" and climbed in through the window. "How DARE you interrupt Mr. Austria's work!" a po'd Hungary screamed, pounding Prussia's face in with a pan. With a dismissive sigh, Asche walked on, ignoring her brother's ridiculous campaign to claim random lands. She stomped past Poland, who was grooming a pony and talking on the phone in his annoying voice... She wanted to punch him, but then again, hitting anybody would be fine with her. Trying to suppress her anger, South Germany focused on her plan of action for the campaign against the USSR. She meant to take the group by surprise, perhaps in the middle of a regimen, and planned to use a few grenades as a starter. By the time she'd decided on an attack from the South of wherever their camp was (not knowng that made it a little difficult) she found herself in Ukraine's neighborhood.

Despite her suspicions of Russia, Asche quite liked Ukraine. The girl was sweet, friendly, and not Belarus, which made her one of the best people to talk to at a time like this. To her surprise, she was not working her tail off, but was instead relaxing in a swing on the front lawn. When she spotted Asche, she waved, calling, "South Germany, what brings you here?" Deciding against antagonizing her by badmouthing her brother or his possible 'friends,' Asche replied, "I needed to talk to you. My day's been pretty crappy." Ukraine urger her to sit, then ran inside to retrieve a tray of food. "Would you like some borsch? Or maybe vareniki?" After requesting some of the latter, South Germany asked, "Why is it that you're finally getting a break from work?" Ukraine's smile drooped, and she wailed, "South, it's disastrous! I hurt my back the other day and now I can't work or my boss will get in trouble for medical negligence or something!" Asche burst out laughing, "How is that disastrous? I've never seen you so free. You could finally visit your brother, or catch up on your sleep, or train..."

"Train for what?" Ukraine giggled, forcing South to sputter, "Uh, anything! You could train in classical theater. You'd make a great actress!" With a relieved sigh as the other girl pondered it, she resolved to leave before she admitted the real reason she was in the vicinity; there was no way Russia's sister would let her go off and fight at his home, especially if she believed it was dangerous. Ukraine, the sister she'd never had, protested as she got up to leave. "Oh, don't go! What if you forget where I live and we can never meet again?" Now it was Asche's turn to laugh, and she chuckled, "I'll be back later today... I'm actually, uh, visiting Russia soon." At the happily surprised, "Oh," this comment earned, she turned to go, taking a quick bite of the vareniki she'd been offered and giving the nation a thumbs up. But as she turned around, a small piece of metal struck her cheek, and Asche glanced down to see the pin of a grenade next to her foot. South picked up the projectile and studied it.

"Romano! West told me about this habit of yours!" She heard a snicker from behind the bushes at the edge of Ukraine's property, and then a whispered, "See? The kid thinks we're that tomato-throwing guy." Glaring toward where the sound came from, she stomped over to see about 20 men crouched in a semicircle behind the plants and whispering. "Good thing that grenade was a dud, or you guys would've blown up by now," she growled, grabbing one of the guys by the back of his shirt. "What are you doing here?" The somewhat nervous man stuttered, "W-we are correspondents from the country of Soviet Russia, and-" The German nation rolled her eyes, stating, "It isn't a country anymore. Russia's no longer part of your little alliance, anyway." One of them laughed in a way very similar to Ivan's characteristic, "Kolkolkol," and stood, beckoning for her to set his soldier down. He had spiky, hair that was uncharacteristically white for his age, and cold, black eyes. Evidently, he was the leader of this group that was, by Asche's standards, piteously small. "Russia is no longer a nation, as our syndicate rises to power. We've taken Russia already, and intend to reclaim his sister countries within the week. When the rest of our army gets mobilized, we'll start to claim the rest of Europe."

South Germany doubled over laughing, finally dropping the Soviet she'd been restraining. "One week?! That's ridiculous. First of all, Russia is too strong a nation to allow a feeble dictator to control him, and second..." Asche straightened up, drawing her revolver and pointing it straight at the leader. In a serious voice accompanied by her battle-ready glare, she stated, "I've been training to take you guys down. You won't lay a hand on Ukraine as long as I live." The ringleader of the team ignored the gun, adding, "We don't need to solve things through violence, child. My name is Mikhail Bragovski. I'm a territory of Russia, for now. You are-?" He extended a hand to Asche, who ignored it and stated, "I am South Germany. You needn't know my full name." With that, she thumbed the action of her revolver. "Will you be leaving, or do I have to kill you?" she asked, not wavering as the others produced assorted weapons from beneath their coats. "Good. I could use a warm-up." South fired once at his shoulder, drawing a flash grenade from her pocket and pulling the pin. As she dropped it, spinning to kick her opponent in the gut, something swept past her ear and back, and she seized one enemy's weapon, a bludgeon of some sort, by its business end, pulling it toward her and knocking its owner off balance. She kicked at what she hoped was his face, and moved on to another enemy.

Asche shouted to Ukraine to get inside as she took down two more men in the chaos of the flash that left everyone either momentarily blinded or with their eyes closed. She reached out and took hold of a coat, throwing the person wearing it back and risking opening her eyes. Everything had settled, and now about 7 men lay on the ground, stunned, out cold, or dead. She really hoped some of them were dead. They were a pain... When she returned her thoughts to the fight, South noticed that Mikhail was not among either the fallen or her remaining enemies. Puzzled, she fired randomly into the ragtag crowd in an attempt to distract her opponents, and spun to search for the leader. She finally spotted him creeping toward the house where she'd sent Ukraine. "No #%$ !%# way is he going in there," she vowed, sprinting to cut him off and pointing her revolver at his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, giving him the glare that would send a more feeble foe scurrying off to hide. "Come now, don't get in my way," he reasoned, raising the arm in which he held a lead pipe-Ivan's pipe- and smirking. "Do we have to get rid of you while you're just starting out as a nation, Asche?" She glowered and demanded, "How the hell do you know my name?!" With another snicker, he intoned, "The taller Italian was glad to tell me everything about you when I threatened his insignificant brother."

"What did you do to Italy!?" South shouted, more than pissed off now. "If you caused him even an iota of pain, so help me I will kill you! What kind of a leader are you, attacking innocent kids?!" Mikhail sighed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, calm down. It's no wonder everyone we 'met' today was eager to sell you out." Asche couldn't stand someone as arrogant and heartless as her opponent, and snarled, "Who else did you attack, Mikhail?" The Soviet murmured, "Let's see..." and began counting on his fingers. "When we found out you were going to move against us, we decided to check up on you. First was the loudmouth with the silver hair, then the Italians. After that we 'visited' Austria and that cute little girlfriend of his, and now we're here." South Germany was ready to kill Mikhail as she realized how many people he'd gone through just to bring down her small resistance and gain Ukraine. She shuddered, muttered, "You're disgusting," and pulled the trigger... but there was only a feeble 'click' as the hammer struck an empty cylinder.

Asche froze for a second, then dropped the weapon, drawing another handgun from her coat as the Soviet swung his pipe. The attack clipped her arm and she dropped the pistol she'd just held, recoiling and swinging her left fist at Mikhail. Her punch connected, sending the man reeling back about a foot, and she pulled a knife from her belt, dashing forward to attack again. By now the despicable Russian's allies had joined him, regrouping, and she struggled to fend off sporadic attacks as she dueled wth their leader. "A man with any honor would fight his own battles," she growled, swiping at his abdomen with her knife. He ducked back, arguing, "Not unless he wants to risk losing. Without allies to recognize and respect that honor, a soldier is nothing but a loner with knowledge of battle." Ignoring that last remark, Asche leapt to deliver a strong blow with her fist and set up a finishing move, but one of Mikhail's followers halted her with a kick to her back. She lurched forward, tumbling off balance as another fighter knocked the knife from her grasp.

Trying not to trip, she spun, reaching for her next weapon, and stopped as something crashed into the side of her head. She felt herself sinking, could feel warm blood leaking into her hair, but couldn't react. When her sense returned a few moments later, she was lying on her side, facing her attacker, who smirked and stroked the pipe he had stolen from Ivan. "I'm... going to kill... you," she whispered, earning a wider grin from Mikhail. "What was that?" he asked, taking a step toward her. "Do speak up now, Asche. Give us those final words that we'll remember you by." One word came to mind as everything else faded. "Bastard," she replied, passing out. Unconsciously she heard a collective laugh as her enemies celebrated their 'victory' and congratulated their boss on his work. She heard footsteps coming closer as Mikhail no doubt approached to finish her off, and the sounds of someone else moving about... There were some curses and gasps, the scuffling of an altercation, and voices, different from the ones she'd been hearing. Ukraine's grateful weeping, saying, "Thank you, thank you for coming. I thought maybe you wouldn't get here in time." Asche wanted desperately to know who she was talking to, and what had happened, as she forced her eyes to open as far as she could (which was only enough to make out who was who.)

She recognized her brothers standing by Ukraine, assuring her that they would have come even if she hadn't begged, and the Vargas brothers standing side-by-side. Feliciano was waving a white flag and Romano was furiously kicking a fallen Soviet, shouting every profanity he knew. Hungary stood in front of Austria, wielding her frying pan and demanding that her enemies 'never touch Mr. Austria again.' She sighed, glad that everyone Mikhail had claimed to have attacked was safe. There was another person, this one right beside her, but she couldn't tell who it was. Asche couldn't keep her ees open any longer, but she wasn't quite out yet. She heard his knees (he was wearing men's boots, so she figured it was a guy) hit the grass as he knelt next to her, asking, "South, are you alright?" Other voices joined his in asking this. She heard Ludwig threaten that if anything happened to her, Mikhail was worse than dead, and Gil proclaim that this was 'not awesome.' The last thought crossing her mind before everything went black was that she had the greatest brothers ever...


	3. Chapter 3

South Germany felt a cool hand on her forehead as she was stirring from her sleep. Frowning, she rolled over, and the hand moved, poking her in the cheek. "Are you up yet, Asche?" The lilting voice yanked her from her sleep. "Anya?" she asked, opening her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Anya, also known as Kuwait, giggled, replying, "Of course, Mama brought me over when we found out about your fight~ I had to come make sure you were okay." 'Mama,' Ash thought. She sighed, yelling, "For the last time, England is not your mama! He is if anything your adopted father..." She winced and put her hand to her bandage, adding, "Besides, I would've been fine no matter what..."

The short, childish country sat there, pouting, her green eyes taking on a puppy dog look that Anya knew bothered Asche. "He is too! And you said you weren't gonna fight this week." Asche frowned, ruffling the other girl's fluffy black hair. "Sorry... I just, got a little worked up about that bastard Mikhail..." Anya smiled, waving a tan hand in the air. "Oh! Oh! You know Mister Mikhail? Isn't he awesome?" South Germany froze, shouting, "How do YOU know him?!" Again Kuwait grinned. "He came over yesterday to talk, and we had cookies~"

"To talk? What about? What did he ask you, Anya?!" The chibi-ish girl tilted her head. "Ask? Well, about you mostly, what you were planning on doing about the Soviet in- infestation? And how strong you were... I told him you were REEEEALLY strong~! And that you were gonna beat 'em all up 'cause they were bad bad bad~" Asche twitched, once again finding it really hard to believe that Anya was four years older than her. "So that's how that bastard found out everything... he never even attacked those guys..." She blinked, ignoring Anya's staring. "That guy's a terrible enemy! Not to mention he cheats in a fight!" Anya shrugged, adding, "He's really nice, but not nearly as nice as my Lovi~"

"Speaking of bastards..." Anya gasped, "Asche, you're so meeeeean~ Why don't you ever approve of me and Lovi?" Ignoring the chibi tears running down her friend's face, South Germany replied, "Romano is a jerk, and a perv, and just an annoying person in general! You deserve WAY better than that guy!" She glared at the sheets, thoughts of murder being shot as Anya whined, "But he's so NICE to meeeee~" Asche sighed, "Fine, whatever... but I still don't approve... I'd rather you went out with Turkey, even! Romano's a cowardly little..." Anya wrinkled her nose. "Turkey! Eeew, d'you know how OLD he is?! That's just weird!"

The door slammed open. "What is going on in here-? Asche, you're up..." Ludwig was in the doorframe, and he entered the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. "Thank you for your help, Kuwait," West said, "Would you please get her a drink?" Anya hopped up and nodded. "Aye aye, Mister Germany Sir!" She turned and skipped off, and Asche sighed, shaking her head. "That girl..." She looked up after nearly a minute of silence to see her brother glaring at her. "What were you thinking, Asche! You could have gotten yourself killed?!" Asche clenched her fists, glaring right back at Ludwig defiantly. "They were attacking Ukraine, West! What the hell was I supposed to do? Let 'em do as they wished?!" Germany frowned, shaking his head. "You were seeking the fight in the first place. It didn't matter that they happened to be going after her... You wanted to fight them regardless." South looked away, annoyed that her brother knew that much. "Well, yeah, but... I'm perfectly fine, so it's all good, right? And Ukraine's safe..."

"YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS FOR NINETEEN HOURS, ASCHE! That is NOT perfectly fine!" South rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, I've been out a lot longer than that after a-" She froze as Germany demanded, "What did you say?!" She stuttered, "Uh, n- nothing..." Ludwig sighed, "Honestly, Asche, you've got to start taking care of yourself... A young girl shouldn't be running around getting into fights with people like Mikhail." Asche's mouth twitched. "YOUNG GIRL?! I am your SISTER, Ludwig! You should know by now that I'm not gonna sit around picking flowers and drinking tea an' being all ladylike!" At that moment Anya returned with a tea tray, a steaming pot balanced on it. "I brought you some delicious Jasmine Tea and sugar cookies~ 3"

Asche blinked. "Anya, would you just bring me a beer?" With a sigh, the girl shuffled off, leaving Asche and Ludwig to finish their conversation. "Just... be careful..." He stood and left, and Asche stuck her tongue out at him as he closed the door. "I can handle myself," she mumbled. Then she touched the bandage wrapped around her head and sighed, "Next time I just need to be more prepared..." There was a knock on the door, and Asche called, "Ah, come in..." The door opened, and Asche first noticed the boots the person was wearing. 'Those're like the ones from yesterday...'

"Heya, South! What's up?"

"A- America?! What the hell're YOU doing here?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I was headed to England's place to see how Kuwait was doing, and he called me up and said he was here talking with Germany~ Heard you had a pretty good fight, South. Good job taking that Mikhail guy! The commies got nothin' on the Heroes!" Asche twitched little, trying not to correct his grammar. "Ja, okay... Did you need something Alfred?" She sighed at the thickness of her accent, hoping he didn't think she'd butchered his name on purpose. "Yeah, actually," he laughed, "I'm supposed to see if you'd be interested in hanging with Anya and Romano later~"

Asche turned away, glaring at the wall. "Nein... I do not approve of them being together whatsoever..." America just shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself, South~ See ya around." He ducked out, shutting the door behind himself, and Asche heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, so he _wasn't _the one in the boots. That's good~" She sat for a few minutes in calm silence before she remembered that Anya hadn't returned. "Leave it to her to get distracted by the smallest of things..." Asche took a deep breath and pushed herself up, holding the bedpost to steady herself. She leaned against the wall as she walked, annoyed with Mikhail for giving her a concussion.

"That guy's a pain in the-" South Germany was cut off as a weight hit her full on. As she hit the floor she grabbed her assailant's shirt and lifted them, finding herself face to face with... "Italy?" Feliciano was crying loudly, saying, "Ah, I'm so sorry, Asche... I was worried~ Please don't kill me, I just wanted a hug... Do you want some pasta?" South sighed and set him down, sitting up. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she coughed, "Ah, ja, sure... Thanks, Feli." Not that she'd admit to the annoying Italians that she liked pasta, but spaghetti was one of the only things that tasted good without sauerkraut. Also on that list were sweets and Japanese food, but then again, that was more common sense... Now English food, THAT needed kraut, badly!

"Good morning, South Germany," England called from the kitchen. He was fiddling with a tea pot and a bowl of what looked like scone batter. "Arthur, does West know you're making those in his house?" Britain shook his head, then blinked. His face turned pale. "I should probably tell him..." Asche nodded and sat in a chair at the counter, watching Italy mix up pasta dough. There was a stein of beer on the counter with a note written in flowery script

"Asche, enjoy~ Love, Anya 3

p.s.~ Me and Lovi are going out today, see you later!"

With an annoyed sigh she picked up the glass and took a drink, thinking about what had happened... "I guess next time I just need more weapons, and I have to sneak up on them..."


End file.
